Dusken: the Vanishing Swordsman
by Sundown17
Summary: Alone in the world, Dusken exists. He doesn't do more than necessary and is glad when he finds out about the fact that this is now a death game. Then he realizes that his past that made him the way he is has come back to haunt him. In his attempt at atonement, can he survive and will he forever remain one of the Unforgiven?
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story that I shall endeavor to see through to the end. I do not own Sword Art Online. Ion and Angel, who shall appear later, belong to Marcus Cersy AKA. Ion Gree. Mataras belong to the Author of the same name. I thank the both of them for this chance to use such great characters. Also, for now this story will remain a basic SAO, but I am endeavoring to find a good crossover that I feel will fit this story. Now Enjoy!**

Dusken: The Vanishing Swordsman

Chapter 1: The Classic Start! Link Start!

Link Start! Two words that would forever change the fate of Earth. I wasn't too worried. This was a chance to escape the sorry excuse for a life I had led up until now. Being alone for five years has led me to not really care much for the world. And then comes the fateful words stating the truth about the very first virtual reality game to ever come to life.

Akihiko Kayaba had created a death game. I listened in detached curiosity as he explained how dying in the game meant that you died in real life. That intrigued me. I knew this meant that the game was no longer just that, but I couldn't help but think that this was a chance. A chance at a real existence. Then I registered that Kayaba had just mentioned giving everyone a gift.

I checked my inventory and found a mirror. Why was this in my inventory? What was the point? And then I was surrounded in a blue flash. When it faded, I got a single glimpse of my real face from the real world before the mirror shattered. I jerked back in surprise and glanced around, seeing that everyone around me had experienced the same as I had. Suddenly I heard something to my side.

"You're not a girl!"

"You're not seventeen!"

"I'm okay with this!"

"Me too!"

I jerked when I heard a voice shout, "LOVE KNOWS NO GENDER!"

That jerk caused me to see a face that had me shooting back a few rows of people and carefully peering around the large black man wielding a battle-axe. There he was standing a row in front of where I had been. His black hair had lengthened slightly since I had last seen him. I cursed a blue streak and shot back as the guy looked behind himself.

"So, what's up with you?"

I looked up sheepishly at the deep voice, "Sorry. Just can't be seen by him."

"Why not? Not like he will recognize you."

I chuckled bitterly as I raised my hand to the now revealed scar that hadn't been on my avatar before. I traced it down from my forehead, between my left eye and the bridge of my nose and ending at my top lip. I glanced over in the direction of the guy, "I get the feeling that the sight of me may very well lead to my end."

The guy grunted and turned around again as the air filled with screens. I frowned as I overheard somebody talking about how removal of the nervegear lead to instant death. A second later, my attention was grabbed by a very familiar girl. Raven-black hair the same shade as the guy I just saw and emerald green eyes that shone with tears even in a screen that floated high in the sky.

I looked at the boy who had noticed the girl as well and sighed. Too much had been taken from them already. Even if I knew that I couldn't be forgiven, I would make sure that he made it back to her.

When the announcement ended and the barrier fell, I followed the raven-haired boy out the gates of the Town of Beginnings. _I swear to you Marcus,_ I thought, _I won't let you die here._

…

 **One Month Later**

It has been a whole month since this game started. Two thousand people have died since the game started and I was happy to say that so far, the mission was a success. Ion, as he had chosen to go by in the game, was doing well and I was sitting at a respectable level. While Ion had chosen a Speed/Agility type, my avatar was a Strength/Agility. Similar I guess, but my build was meant more for acrobatics.

This included ninja like movements. I had a lot of fun playing with Ion's head a little bit by making him think there were enemies all around him. I stopped when he was almost taken out by a group of mobs. I was snapped out of my thoughts when a man called for the attention of everyone who had gathered.

"I would like to thank you all for coming today. My name is Diabel. I like to think of myself as a knight!" He pointed at himself and laughter rippled out of the gathered people. Some were honest and others mocking. Then he shifted into a serious expression, "Today, my party found the boss room."

Everyone went quiet and a few gasps were heard as the blue haired player continued, "We need to defeat the boss and make our way to the second floor and prove to everyone in the town of beginnings that this game can be beaten! That is the duty of everyone here! Don't you all agree?!"

There were quiet murmurs around the arena and even I found myself nodding from the pillar that I was standing behind. Clapping and whistling was heard before he quieted everyone and told them all to form parties of six. I looked around and almost made a move to join a boy dressed in black and a girl in a burgundy cloak when I saw Ion approach them.

There went that grouping. I was certain that if Cersy didn't remember me then Black most certainly would. I stayed where I was and probably would have remained solo if a girl hadn't approached me. She had straw-blonde hair that went down to her mid back with plate armor covering everything except her head. She had cold cobalt eyes that I couldn't help but find familiar.

"So, you want to team up?" I asked.

"Not really. I'm more of a solo player, but he has a point that I can't afford to risk soloing a boss." She replied quietly.

"I see." I said as I navigated my menu, "My name is Dusken."

"Kumi." She replied as she accepted the party request.

"Perhaps we should go and fight a few mobs. We should learn how the other fights."

She nodded and we headed off. We left the town and entered the labyrinth. It was nearing nighttime and the mobs coming out would be stronger than usual. The first one to appear was a **Kobold Captain**. I looked to her and she let out a **[Challenging Roar]**. I'm not sure where she learned that, but she sure got the agro that she needed. As the mob ran at her, I shot forward and slammed into it.

It reeled back and she moved past me to bash it with a glowing shield and, thanks to the stun effect, was able to follow up with an overhead strike that cleaved through the chest. I then came around, spinning, and slashed four times on the mob's stomach. The creature shattered before it hit the ground.

We spent the next couple of hours grinding. We both gained a whole level and we decided to take a rest at the safe zone. We sat close together but only so that we couldn't be caught off guard by any sudden mobs. There had been rumors of that happening and neither of us planned to experience that.

Suddenly, a boy in a red and black cloak stepped into the area. He sheathed the one-handed sword that he held and walked over to the opposite side of the area. He sat down and the three of us just stared at each other. He was the first to break the silence.

"I must say that I wasn't expecting there to be others taking part in some nighttime activity."

I smirked, "It is best if partners learn the fighting style of their ally so that they can move efficiently." Kumi nodded.

"I see." The boy replied before he let down his hood. The pale face was framed by black hair and eyes that looked to be as hard as diamonds with the pain and anger that I could see, "Would you object to my joining you for this battle?"

I shared a look with Kumi before I shrugged and sent him the party request, "Sure."

"So, tell me why you follow the guy dressed in blue and white so much?" 'Mataras' said as he accepted the party request.

"That is personal." I said, "I have my reasons."

Mataras looked at me for a moment before shrugging, "Not my problem unless you got it out for him."

"Heh. Got a vested interest in him? Get in line."

"I don't know what the two of you are going on about. All I know is that I'm ready to turn in." Kumi said as she took out a sleeping bag.

I watched as she settled down and shrugged. I placed my sword to my side and settled back. I was asleep almost instantly. The next I knew, Mataras was calling for the two of us to wake up as the raid group passed through the area. We fell in behind the stragglers and I made sure my hood was up since we were near Ion's group.

Two hours later found us in front of the boss room. Diabel faced us and stated that we were here to win and then turned and opened the door. We rushed in as the boss became active and I led the other two to the right side of the room. I spun in with the same skill that I had used against the Kobold Captain and the Kobold Sentinel fell back only to die from Mataras' sword tearing through its' throat. Kumi lead the way past it to the next minion.

I'm not even sure how we did it, but we worked like a machine. We took out minion after minion as the main groups whittled down Illfang's health. Then I noticed Diabel running forward. I frowned and glanced at the boss' health bars to find the last one was in the red. That was when I realized that he was going for something. He was trying to finish the boss himself which meant that there must be some kind of reward connected to it, but the only ones who knew for sure were the beta testers. And even they knew that things would change between the beta and the actual release.

My suspicions were proved a moment later when Ion's black-haired companion cried out about the weapon change and I growled. This guy was placing himself in needless danger. I had to do something before he ended dead and leaving everyone in a panic. I looked at Kumi and Mataras.

"Hey Mataras?"

"Yeah?"

"By what law do you live in this world?"

"…The Law of the Sword." Mataras replied after a moment.

I nodded and suddenly launched myself toward the area where Diabel was now flying back and about to take a second hit that I knew he wouldn't survive. My feet moved with purpose and my resolve pushed my body to the limits and then promptly broke them as I vanished from where I stood and reappeared in the air above Illfang's body. Without a word, my sword lit up and with all the strength that the stat allowed, I slashed through the boss' back. The boss was stunned from the attack and it froze in place as it cried out in phantom pain.

Then Ion and his party were there and hacking at Illfang's body. The others joined him and, within moments, Kirito had delivered the final blow. I saw Diabel staring from the side and turned and walked toward him. I felt more than saw Mataras and Kumi form up on my right and left side respectively. All the cheering in the room stopped as the other players noticed this. Diabel himself was looking decidedly nervous.

"What you did was foolish to the extreme." I said and my fist snapped out to punch him in the jaw, "You placed your very life in danger and the very chain of command for this group in jeopardy for what? What was it Kirito?!" I called out at the end.

"Last Attack Bonus." Came Kirito's calm reply.

"I don't care whether you are a beta tester or a new player," I said and leaned close to Diabel, "This world is ruled by one law and one law only. All the rest is up to a person's morals."

"And what is that Law?" Diabel demanded, "What Law could possibly make you think that you know how things work here?!"

Mataras' sword was suddenly at Diabel's throat, "The Law of the Sword is this. If he is more dedicated than you, then he will win.* You should remember, Diabel, that this is no longer a game."

With that we walked up the steps towards the next floor. Before we did, I brought the dissolve party screen and pushed the circle. I then noticed another notification. It said, 'Due to going beyond your limits, a new skill has been created. **[Vanishing Act]** has been added to your skill set.

…

*Originally said by Mataras in The Red Swordsman fics.

 **Dusken: Vanishing Act? I guess one could call that what happened, but why do I get the feeling that it isn't so simple.**

 **Kumi: Probably because it isn't. Aren't you going to read the full description.**

 **Dusken: I have. I'm just holding out on what will happen next. And where shall you be going?**

 **Kumi: What? Miss me already? Don't worry. I'll be back.**

 **Next Time: The Moonlit Black Cats. Mataras falls in with Ion and Kirito.**


	2. The Unforgiven

Not sure if I said this first chapter, but I don't own Sword Art Online.

Dusken: The Vanishing Swordsman

Chapter 2: The Moonlit Black Cats

 **Four Months Later**

 **Floor 11: Taft**

Kumi and I sat at a table in one of the more popular inns in the city of Taft. Ever since the first-floor boss fight the two of us had stuck together. While Mataras had split off after I dissolved the party, Kumi had decided to stick around. When I asked why she said, "Do you realize how hard it is to find good backup that won't run at the first sign of danger.

The next four months were kind of fun with her around. And what made it better was that she didn't complain about me wanting to check up on Ion every now and then. Of course, she had her own group that she followed, but I could see a sad look in her eyes. There were several times that I almost asked about it, but I stopped myself.

And so, here we sit at our table after the boss fight for the twenty sixth floor. We were never able to truly relax when in public. Trust wasn't exactly our forte. I looked up from my drink as I heard the door to the inn open. I then dropped my gaze and pulled my hood further forward.

A group of mid-players had walked in with Kirito, Mataras, and, most importantly, Ion. I wasn't really surprised to find that Mataras had joined up with them. You could tell just by looking at them that there was a hidden strength to each one. I listened as the group began to celebrate.

From what I could make out, it seemed that the group of people had bitten off more than they could chew and Ion and the others had dragged them out of the fire and back into the pan. I nearly snorted when I heard Kirito say that they were level twenty. Kumi wasn't so lucky but was able to pass it off as a coughing fit from something going down the wrong way. I found it amusing that the virtual world had a feature such as that.

Figuring that we had stayed long enough, I stood up and Kumi followed my lead. We stepped outside and began to walk along the road. The familiar soft clanking of our armor filling the night air. In the time since the beginning of the game, I had experienced an equipment change. I left behind my normal one-handed sword for the two-handed Zhanmadao. It was a Chinese long sword with a single edge that had a blade length of three feet and a hilt length of four.

This made it similar to a spear and I found it useful when setting up traps. I could cause a mob to charge me and plant the sword or even hold it in both hands and catch them completely off guard. I also had a mix of heavy and light armor. Probably seemed weird to others, but it worked for me.

Kumi's only change was a new sword that granted more dexterity and a slight freeze reduction after using a skill and upgraded heavy armor. She was still very much the tank that she was when we first met. We were making our way down the street when Kumi shifted to face an alley. A figure was sitting slumped against one of the walls. The shadows covered them, but the figure was obviously male and I saw a bit of blue hair.

Kumi walked up to the figure and I stood slightly back, ready to strike if need be. She grabbed the figure as he looked up and pulled Diabel into light of the streetlamps. I raised an eyebrow and shared a look at Kumi. Nobody had seen Diabel since the end of the first boss battle. His actions, once the other players understood what he had done, had caused the other players to grow very angry with him.

Ever since then, he hadn't been a part of any more strategy meetings and had fallen off the map. Kumi let go of him and he sighed before standing up from where he had been laying on the ground. He looked at the two of us with a slightly deadened look.

"I must say that I wasn't expecting to see you here Diabel." I said.

"I have been reflecting." He said with a shrug, "Your words compounded with what Mataras said really hit me hard."

Kumi scoffed, "Hard enough that you have lost your way as a warrior? That's pathetic."

Diabel gave a short bitter laugh, "My own party kicked me out. I have done something that can't be forgiven easily. I was willing to sacrifice people in a death game to get something that I might not have even been able to use."

"So, you're like us." I said. At their looks of confusion, I elaborated, "Whether in real life or in game, we have done things that others or ourselves consider unforgivable. We are ones who cannot be forgiven."

Kumi chuckled, "An apt description. So, what? Are we planning to start a guild for people like us? Who would want to have others know what they have done?"

"I think that actually is a great idea." Diabel said with a sad smile, "I know quite a few people that would like a second chance, but nobody will accept them."

"And so, we will call this guild the Unforgiven?" I asked with a smirk, "And who will be the leader?"

I noticed Kumi and Diabel look at each other before they looked at me. I looked between the both of them and slowly it dawned on me, "Whoa! Whoa! Why me?!"

"You came up with the idea." Kumi said.

"You made us into an actual faction." Diabel said.

"And how will we know if the others that may join want me to be the leader?" I demanded.

"They will come to us when we make the offer. They won't really have a leg to stand on." Diabel said.

I struggled to come up with something to go against the idea, but my thoughts failed me and I finally decided to just let it happen. But we didn't exactly have what we needed to meet the requirements to form a guild. Diabel fixed that by taking us to Floor 8. It seemed that this was where most of the forgotten and infamous were gathered. Many looked up when we entered the bar that the less reputable seemed to frequent, but only a few greeted Diabel.

However, every pair of eyes there zeroed in on myself and Kumi once we stepped over the threshold. I took in the sight of both male and female players of varying ages situated throughout the room. There were those with the rough and rugged look that seemed ready for a fight at any time. They were seated more in the back half and were obviously gaging our threat level.

The other half of the room was filled with people who looked to be on the verge of breaking. They were most often of the extremes of the varying ages and it was obvious that they had once had parties that they had been forced to leave for some reason or another. I now knew just how much this was needed as I saw a boy with a bone white skull mask that had red eye pieces suddenly stand up.

"So! Diabel! You brought some new meat to us? Are they in need of some lessons on the reality of the world?"

"No Xaxa." Diabel said with a bitter laugh, which was followed by a heartfelt smile, "They come with an offer for all those that wish to make a difference and possibly not remain one of the Unforgiven."

Around the room, heads shot up from where they had lowered again after Xaxa had spoken up. The look of wariness mixed with hope that seemed to radiate from some of them was almost overshadowed by the sheer weight of hopelessness. Xaxa was quiet and if one were to look close enough, they could see his mouth hanging open. Suddenly it clicked shut and I felt that scrutinizing gaze again except this one was harsher.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Xaxa demanded, "There is no way that someone would come to people like us with an offer like that! We are the ones that were first abandoned! We don't know anything about these guys! How do we know that they aren't setting us up for a betrayal?!"

I saw the looks of hope slowly turning back the despondent looks that I had grown to hate seeing. I sighed and stepped forward, "Do you want to know why I consider myself one of the Unforgiven?"

"Huh?!" Xaxa was confused and I took advantage of that.

"I know Ion, the Arctic Swordsman, in real life. None of you know this, but he has a little sister that he loves dearly. He would do everything in his power to protect her." I reached up and pulled the hood back from my face and many were obviously shocked by the sight of the scar, "I gained this scar five years ago when I forced his hand. In a fit of rage after she turned me down, I attacked his sister and I ended up putting her in a wheelchair. He responded with a knife to the face."

Those listening were caught on my every word. I had their attention from the moment that I stood up to Xaxa. I had their attention and I was determined not to let it go, "To this day, I am sure that if he saw me, that he would not hesitate to kill me, but when I saw that he was here and saw his sister crying as his body was taken to the hospital, I swore that I would make sure that he lived through this. I may never be forgiven, but I won't let that be the end of everything for me.

"You can sit here and drown your sorrows with drink that will never affect you, but I offer you the chance to be something more. I offer the chance to be proud of being one of the Unforgiven. I offer you a way to rise up and help ensure that this game does not end with the deaths of everyone here. The front-liners can only handle so much. We will be the ones to pick up the slack. As Shinra said to Kadaj in Final Fantasy Seven: Advent Children 'Bring your Sephiroths and your Genovas! We shall do as life dictates and stop you every time.'

I watched as players began to stand. Their eyes were lit with a fire that I hadn't seen in them earlier. I decided to go in for the kill, "So what do you say? Shall we join together and show the world the might of the Unforgiven?!" I roared this out and the answering roar caused the virtual inn that had an **[Immortal Object]** designation to shudder and form cracks.

This was the birth of one of my greatest achievements. While not everybody joined up, we still got a good many. I later learned that it was a total of about seventy people. That was a lot of names to learn. And more than a few were embarrassing to even think about. But I noticed that of the ones that didn't join, there were a few that seemed to want to. Xaxa was the main one that caught my attention.

I was able to get out of the spontaneous party that had started up after a few hours and I found myself walking through the treetops of the Floor 8 main city. I came to a stop at a railing at an area near the outskirts, barely touching the outer area where mobs awaited. It also happened to be where Xaxa had taken up residence it seemed.

"So Xaxa. Care to explain?" I asked.

He didn't even look up, "I'll admit. You make a good speech, but the realm of the shadows ain't for me."

"You heard what I said." I replied as I turned around so I was leaning back against the railing, "What burden do you hold?" I truly wondered. He was only about sixteen, maybe seventeen, just like me.

"You only caused a girl to lose her legs. I took the lives of patients at my parents' hospital. I thought myself a burgeoning hacker and tried to hack the hospital mainframe. I had no idea what I was doing and accidentally shut off the power to several critical systems." Xaxa continued to look out over the area to the ground below, "I've stepped foot into the darkness. Even the shadows wouldn't welcome me."

"And nothing I say will change your mind about that?"

"No. However, just because I don't join up now doesn't mean that I can't be an inside man."

I went quiet for a moment and looked at him from the corner of my eye, "What do you mean?"

"You've heard the rumors, haven't you? I've been scouted. I wondered what I should do and this seems like a good idea. For me at least."

I sighed, "The darkness takes many forms, but that doesn't mean that they are all evil. 'For God so loved the world that he gave his only begotten son that whosoever believeth in him shall not perish, but have everlasting life. For God sent not his son into the world to condemn the world, but that the world through him might be saved.'* Don't be a stranger Xaxa and come by for a drink some time." I opened my menu and sent him a friend request. He gave off a short bitter laugh and accepted. He then stood up straight and walked off into the darkness of the predawn. Neither of us were aware of being watched by a boy in red.

…

 **And that is that for this chapter. I'm not sure what it is about writing this, but I find it easier to write longer chapters with this fic. And yes, I know that Xaxa was evil in the actual show, but it seemed to work for this one. And yes, I know I said that I would talk about the Moonlit Black Cats and I am, but they won't be the main focus.**

 ***- John 3:16-17 from the Holy Bible (KJV)**


End file.
